cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ned Merleno
"I have a duty to my family, as well as having a duty to my men" - Ned Merleno Ned Merleno is a respected Jedi Master. He was born on Mandalore and was taken to be a Jedi. Ned served with the Destroyers of Dark Reaper with Mako Attackwalker. Now he serves with Sharpe, in the Blades of Freedom. Ned is married to Leia Greenwielder and has three children. Ned was born to an unknown mother and father on Mandalore during 42 BBY. At an early age the Jedi had taken him to the Temple on Corusant to be trained. The council saw him as a natural leader and a great with droids as well as wild life. Young Merleno was apprentice to the Jedi Knight Mako Magusscaner (Now Mako Attackwalker). They shared many missions together and were part of the squad, Destroyers of Dark Reaper, in which Mako was the leader. The team included Ned's life long friends, Josh, Vasto, Mal, and Mical. Magusscanner and Merleno travel to Genenois to help the war effort in 22 BBY. This was were Ned was able to lead a batch of fresh clones into battle. His troops saw him as a great Jedi and thus saw Ned as a war hero. More missions came when Ned and Mako went to Iceberg Three in which Ned showed more of his skill, gaining the attention of the Jedi Council. The pair also fought sith, such as the Shadow of Darkness. Master and Apprentice also fought space battle in which they stopped droid transports from landing of Ryloth. Soon it was the time when Mako was promoted to Jedi Master and Ned to Jedi Knight. Yet, the two still remain very close. Both were involved in the Second Battle of Geneosis and the effort on Felucia. Mako and Ned founded the Defenders of Freedom, a squad dedicated to freeing hopeless worlds. The time came when Ned was to be a Master Jedi. The council was proud of him as well as seeing his hard work. His clones also adored him, Ned being the one to always lead the charge. As master Ned took over the Defenders of Freedom while Mako saught to do other things as Jedi. Life long friends such as Josh and Ned's old master began getting married. Merleno thought he should find a girl of his own and found Leia Greenwielder. A girl who shared intrests with him such as speeder bike racing. Leia was also a senator. Together they got married and had three children It looked as if everyone was happy, afterwards it came the time that Mako had gone to the Dark Side. His own wife had left him, and Ned tried to cheer him up. It did not work and Mako went into rage. In anger, he even once almost killed Ned. Merleno then convinced Mako to be good again. The council, on the other hand, wouldn't let Mako rejoin because of his previous actions. Ned had gotten bored of the Defenders of Freedom, not having Mako around so much. So he joined the Blades of Freedom with Sharpe Hollis. Hollis too saw Ned as a great leader and made him general. Umbara was their first major battle in which they took about a batch of trandoshans. The team also defeated battlions of droids and Umbarans as well as take an entire airfield. Today this is were Ned stands, as husband and dad of three, and the right hand man of Sharpe.